I'll Find A Way Back To You
by Seraphcruxislover
Summary: Full summary inside Happens with original team, story about betrayel, love, lust, and the relationship between family, oh and House!
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Find A Way Back To You **

**(A/N: Hey, it's Seraph here!! I wrote this story not actually thinking anyone would read it, but for those of you who do – IWILLLOVEYOUUNTILYOUAREMINE!!!!!!!! Ehem, all creepiness aside, I don't own anything!! This story came to me on a whim, and I figured, yeah, that will work, so I typed this up!! This is dedicated to my favorite neighborhood brothers! Ehem…THIS STORY ****WILL**** HAVE A HAPPY ENDING I SWEAR!!! * cough cough* anyway… I hope you enjoy and please review!!!**

**I know I made the characters ****REALLY**** out of character, but please deal with it!! This is rated M for sexual content later on, language, **_**talk**_** of suicide, drug use, etc, etc. **

**Summary: Joseph and Stephen Roberts are brothers who are on a plane when it suddenly malfunctions and crashes. Joe awakens to realize that an ambulance is taking him to the Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital. Refusing to give up on the idea that his brother is alive, Joe is admitted to PPH where a certain team of doctors is assigned to his case. But what will happen when he sees Robert Chase, who looks like an exact replica of his brother Steve? What will happen when Joe has sudden seizures and hallucinations? And what will happen when Joe becomes overly attached to a certain brunette doctor? Is Steve really alive? Please Review and enjoy!!!)**

Chapter One

Joe gazed out the window of the British Airlines plane, watching the ground fly past them. Feeling his brother nudge him, he twisted his neck so that he was gazing at his brother Steve. Steve had perfect blonde hair, blue eyes, and a fit body. Joe knew his brother was something of a ladies man, but so was he. Never once had Joe ever been jealous of his brother except for one time. Now.

"I still can't believe you got tickets to see Cradle of Filth live while I have to go take some damn test," Joe complained as he sank further into the plane seat.

"Cheer up, Joe. I promise I'll get you a souvenir like a T-shirt or something. Besides, I offered you to come with me."

"So that I could do what? Stand outside of the concert hoping to pick up some drunken English chick while you got to go backstage? No thanks. And anyway, I can't skip this test. If I even thought of playing hooky, I would get thrown out of law school for good."

"Pssh, law school. I still can't believe a skater player like you would become a high-top lawyer," Steve said as he flicked through his magazine.

"Hey, fate is a fickle friend," Joe commented as he returned to gloomily staring out the window.

"Can you even spell fickle?" Steve muttered, but he was ignored by Joe's brooding. "Hey, look at this. People magazine named some doctor named House Doctor of the year. Hey, it says he's a real ass, but he's fucking brilliant! He works at PPH; isn't that just around the street from our house?"

Joe didn't answer, so Steve shrugged and resumed his reading.

"This guy, House, he's gotten loads of patients, and apparently he's been able to figure out what's been wrong with almost all of them. His patients always have these weird diseases. I hope I never have to see him."

Suddenly the plane shook.

Steve's headphones slipped off his ears as he spun his head around.

"What the hell was that?" Steve asked.

"Attention all passengers, we are going into a state of emergency. Please fasten your seatbelts and secure yourselves," a voice said over the intercom.

"Joe, what the _hell_ is going on?" Steve asked over the roar of the plane as it started spiraling out of control.

"The plane's lost control! We're gonna crash!" Joe cried out over the screams of the other passengers as he desperately looked out the window. The ground was speeding toward them at an alarming rate.

Lights began flashing as an alarm siren played itself overhead.

"Joe, I'm too young to die in a fucking plane!" Steve screamed as he gripped his brother for dear life.

Joe'e eyes met Steve's, and he felt his heart stop. The plane was falling. No control. They would crash. They would die. Steve would die. They would be separated forever. Joe couldn't stop the tears from falling as he whispered to his brother, "I won't leave you Steve. I'll never leave you."

"Joe, don't leave me! You promised you wouldn't leave me!" Steve screamed as his eyes swelled with tears.

Instantly Joe felt himself being thrown back against the seat as the plane hit the ground.

Joe's eyes slipped shut as he felt Steve's grip quickly slip away.

-----

When Joe opened his eyes, he found that he was riding in a moving vehicle. His head stung like hell, and he felt a burning sensation in his arm telling him that it was broken. He was strapped to a cot in an ambulance, he quickly speculated.

"What…happened?" he asked softly.

"Oh, you're awake. Thank god. We didn't think you were going to make it, kid."

Joe shifted his head to see an EMT person riding in the vehicle beside him.

"What happened…to me?" Joe asked shakily.

"You were in a plane when it had a malfunction and crashed. We were able to get you out alive along with two other survivors."

"Plane…crash? Survivors?" Joe asked sleepily as he felt his eyes begin to close again. Suddenly an image of his brother's petrified face shocked his brain, and Joe's eyes burst open. "Steve! My brother! Is he alive? He was sitting right next to me on the plane! He has golden hair, blue eyes, great looks, he –"

"Whoa there, sonny. I'm sorry, but the only other two survivors was a woman, and the pilot who had a bruised skull and a part of the plane skewered into him. I'm sorry about your brother, man."

The man's words drilled through Joe's brain and heart.

Steve was dead. His brother. His _brother_.

Joe could hear a background beeping sound, and he heard the EMT call out, "Bill, we're losing him! His heart rate is decreasing! Bill, speed the hell up! We'll lose him if we don't make it to PPH!"

_PPH………Dr. House………Steve…………_Joe thought as he fell unconscious.

-----

"Anybody here a doctor?" Dr. Gregory House asked as he stood in the center of the Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital lobby.

"House, it's ten in the morning. You should have been here three hours ago. Where the hell have you been?" Cuddy shouted as she briskly walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, mommy, but daddy said he'd let me sleep in late," House said giving her a puppy-dog face.

"I had to split up your shifts between Wilson and Chase. Why the hell don't you own an alarm clock?" Cuddy demanded as she walked past him.

Taking a moment to stare at her ass as she walked away, House hurried up to catch her, responding lightly, "I had one, but my dog ate it."

Glancing at Cuddy's low, tight suit, House replied smoothly, "Though I would probably remember to wake up in the morning on time if I had a certain set beside me in the bed. Preferably without that suit on."

"_House,"_ Cuddy said sternly as Wilson stomped over to them.

"I just got done dealing with a woman who has breast cancer, syphilis, and a tongue swelling problem. House, where the _hell_ were you?" Wilson demanded.

"Sorry daddy, mommy said I could oversleep," House lied as he eyed the folder in Wilson's hand. Grabbing the folder, House flicked through it.

"Boy with trauma over brother's death in a plane crash. Sounds boring and emotional. Not my style," House said as he flicked the folder back to Wilson.

"He won't have anybody else but you treat him," Wilson said briskly.

"Me? Why does he want little old me?" House asked as he began limping away.

"He won't say why except his brother said you are the best here. Please, House, he just lost his brother in a plane crash. Have some compassion."

"Compassion? The last person I know to have had compassion was Jesus, and I didn't really know him, now did I?" House replied as he crossed into the elevator.

"House, just take the damn case and do this kid a favor!" Wilson said as he blocked the elevator door from closing.

"It'll be boring," House replied as he whacked Wilson's hand with his cane.

"Do this case, House, and I'll get off your back about being late for now," Cuddy said as she stepped under Wilson's arm to block the door.

"Fine, I'll do it, but I won't enjoy it," House mumbled as he grabbed the folder from Wilson and finally succeeded in closing the elevator door.

Flipping the case file back open, House sighed as he looked at the kid's picture.

"Funny, he kind of looks like Chase," House whispered as he gazed at the same blue eyes and blonde hair.

-----

When Joe opened his eyes, he found himself gazing into the face of a hot brunette.

"My name is Doctor Allison Cameron. Don't worry; you are going to be fine. Do you know where you are?"

Joe wanted to respond, but he found he couldn't make any voice come out of his mouth, so he just shook his head.

"You're in the Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital. You were transferred here after the accident. Don't worry, you only came out with a few broken bones and a couple of scratches and scars. You'll be fine."

"Steve," Joe finally got out. He was shocked to hear a voice come from his mouth, but the voice sounded nothing like his own. It sounded like a dying man's voice.

"I presume you are talking about your brother," Cameron replied before slowly sitting down in a chair beside the bed in which Joe lay. "I'm sorry, but the EMTs haven't found his specific body yet. Your plane crashed just outside of state, and they figured to bring you here. We are having them check all of the bodies in search of your brother's, though. Don't worry, we will try to do our best to help him too if there is even the slightest chance that he's still alive."

"He's alive. He has to be. I promised…" Joe sank deeper into the bed as the strength to finish his sentence left him.

Cameron felt her heart reaching out to the poor twenty-one-year-old on the bed before her.

"We'll do our best," she said finally.

Joe nodded as he felt his own strength – both mental and physical – wane.

"If you can, could you please tell me why it is so important for you to see Dr. House? He's…very busy," Cameron lied quickly.

"My brother said he was the best here," Joe replied as he looked up into Cameron's eyes. "He seemed to think highly of him, and I want to meet him."

Cameron was both impressed and surprised at the look of decisiveness in the blonde's eyes. "Okay then, but I should warn you, House isn't the politest of men."

"I don't care. I've handled arrogant bastards before, and I'm sure I can handle him. My brother spoke of him before he died, which means I have to have him as my leading doctor. I'm sorry, but House will just have to make time to treat me," Joe said as he closed his eyes.

Cameron was stunned. Without a word she stood up to leave the room. At the door, however, she glanced back at him.

_He must really either trust his brother or love him enough to want House specifically as his doctor._

As Cameron left the room, Joe didn't stop the tears from falling out of his eyes.

_Steve, please be alive. Please, you have to be. _

-----

"Joseph Roberts, twenty-one, studying to be a lawyer. Has the built of a model, but throws it away by burying his face in books about law. What a waste of my time. I've read this kid's entire file, and the only thing I can find interesting is that he has nearly the same hair style as Chase," House muttered as he threw the file onto Wilson's desk.

"House, not every case can be as interesting or as fun as say a human with a tape worm growing in their brain," Wilson said as he skimmed through Joe's file.

"No, but the tape worm brain case would certainly be entertaining. Imagine all of the jokes," House said as he flopped down into a chair across from Wilson's desk.

"House, the kid has a concussion and his brain charts are off the charts. Every time he thinks of his brother or the crash, his body has a seizure, and his brain goes into shutdown mode. His blood count is low, but his testosterone levels are sky marketing every time a nurse walks in to give him medicine. He's going through the trauma of losing his best friend and brother, but he still has hope that his brother is alive. House, I saw the plane on the news. It was miracle this kid even made it out alive, let alone two others."

"What about the other survivors?"

"A fifty-year-old woman, and one of the pilots. The woman only broke her leg, but the pilot got one of the pieces of the plane jammed into him along with a bruised skull. He's in the ER undergoing surgery. The rod missed all important organs, but skewered his liver."

"Why couldn't I have his case?" House complained.

"What, a kid with trauma and seizures isn't enough for the great Doctor House?" Wilson asked sarcastically.

House was about to respond when Cameron came into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt your social time, but House, we have an issue."

"Issue?" House asked as he looked up into Cameron's alarmed eyes.

"Joe is threatening to kill himself," Cameron nearly shouted.

House and Wilson looked at each other, and House figured that maybe this case would be interesting after all.

**(A/N: Okay, so there is the first chapter of my newest story!!! I know that you were all hoping for something Kingdom Hearts related by me, but I couldn't work on anything else while I had this plot floating around in my head!! I'm sorry if any quotes or scenes seem familiar from the show, but I swear that I didn't do that knowing that the scene or line was from the show. I just said stuff that seemed what House and his team would say!!! Anyway, thanks for reading so far, and I'll see you in chapter two! Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Okay guys, here is the second chapter of my newest story!! I give flame canes and House plushies to all who review!! I hope you enjoy, and, as usual, I own nothing!! I forgot to include in the first chapter, I am leaning toward House/Wilson, House/Cuddy _possibly_, Cameron/Joe, and maybe a few other _surprise_ pairings, who knows? *shifty eyes* Oh, and thanks for 4,000 reviews for my other story Slave to My Heart's Desire, my loyal fans, I luv u!!!! Woah, 73 hits already 4 this story?? Better than some of my other ones…hehee Thanks to dorianagray for being my first reviewer for this story!! The rest of you please review and I hope you enjoy!! Warnings for chapter: Things between Cameron and Joe get slightly more heated up, Chase is most likely on male PMS, and House…well…is himself…ENJOY!!!) Chapter Two

House quickly hobbled after Cameron with Wilson right behind as Cameron led them to the center of the hospital where Joe stood on the railing of the second floor.

"Steve, where are you? Steve, come back to me!" Joe was wailing.

"What is he _doing_ up there?" Wilson asked.

"Learning how to fly," House said as he began the ascent up the stairs.

"Stay back!" Joe shouted when House arrived up the stairs. "Stay back! Tell me where the hell is my brother?"

"Your brother's dead, Joseph," House said bluntly.

"House, what are you –" Cameron started to say, but Wilson stopped her.

"He surprisingly knows what he's doing for once," Wilson said as his gaze returned to House.

Joe had started shaking his head as soon as House had begun to speak.

"No, that's impossible! He can't be dead! I promised him I wouldn't leave him! I _promised!_" Joe was screaming now.

"Denial is one thing, but plain out stubbornness is another thing. Face it Joe, your brother is dead and you know it. You're just too stubborn to admit it."

"He's not dead!" Joe screamed as he suddenly revealed a cup filled with a clear liquid.

"Joe, what are you doing?" Cameron asked as she took a step forward.

"Don't come any closer Allison!" Joe shouted.

Cameron stopped in her tracks when Joe said her name. Their eyes met, and Joe lifted the cup so that it was inches from his mouth.

"This drug is GHB. If I put this into my system, it may kill me the first time I use it, correct?" Joe asked, still looking at Cameron.

Slowly Cameron nodded.

"GHB stands for gamma hydroxybutyrate, and it can result in nausea, seizures, hallucinations, and possible death," Cameron said immediately.

"I don't care what it does, I want to know who the hell gave him GHB?" House asked as he made to take away the cup.

"Don't move another step! Just who the hell are you?" Joe demanded.

"I'm Dr. House, and apparently you are the moron who so _conveniently_ _requested_ me," House grumbled.

"You're Dr. House?" Joe asked carefully as he tore his eyes away from Cameron to look at House.

"What, are you taken aback by my good looks and winning personality?" House asked with a false smile.

"House," Joe muttered before he slowly looked into the cup as depression slowly began sinking in. _He can't help me. Nobody can. It's over. I've failed you as a brother. _ "Steve, don't worry. I'm coming." Joe lifted the cup to his lips, but before he could consume the poisoned drug, Cameron screamed and jumped him.

The cup fell out of Joe's hands, spilling over the railing and onto the first floor.

"_No!"_ Joe screamed as he stared down at the mess of the drug.

Suddenly Joe began sliding downward. He doubled over the railing so that the bar dug into his waist. When Joe tried to scream for help, vomit flew out of his mouth and collided with the GHB on the floor of the hospital.

"House, he's suffering from the drug! He must have taken some!" Cameron called as she leaned over Joe's form. The law student had started spazzing out.

House stood as a team of nurses rushed over to help. Slowly House turned his back on Joe and faced Wilson.

"Why would he do that?" House questioned aloud.

"Maybe the thought of living without his brother was too much to bear so he tried to kill himself," Wilson suggested as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I meant why would he try the drink after seeing me for the first time? I hardly spoke with him. Could he have been…disappointed?" House asked finally.

"What would it matter? You disappoint people all the time, House," Wilson said matter-of-factly.

"When have I disappointed you?" House asked as his eyes met Wilson's.

Wilson opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly Joe started screaming at the top of his lungs, "Steve, there you are!! Steve, I missed you so much! I thought you were gone! Steve, why are you looking at me like that? Steve, get back here! Please, come back to me!" Joe was practically sobbing now.

House looked over the railing in the direction of where Joe had been screaming to.

Chase stood on the first floor staring up at the teenager like he was insane.

"House?" Wilson asked.

"He thinks Chase is his brother," House responded as he stared at Chase.

-----

Joe was lying in his hospital bed unconscious. The nurses had managed to give him meds that would keep his blood pressure normal and keep him from seizing out or vomiting at least until House and his team could figure out exactly what was wrong with him.

Cameron sat beside Joe's bed now, scanning his charts. He had gotten an MRI, and nothing had shown up that shouldn't have been there. Abruptly Chase walked into the room.

"So this is the kid who thinks I'm his brother?" Chase asked as he stood next to Cameron peering down at Joe's sleeping form.

"It actually isn't that far-fetched. You both have the same hair color, you're near the same age somewhat, him suffering from hallucinations…" Cameron trailed off as she looked up into Chase's eyes.

"He called you Allison," Chase pointed out.

Cameron looked down at Joe. Without denying it, she asked Chase, "How did you know?"

"I heard. He was pretty loud, and the hospital was pretty quiet what with all the sick and dying people around here," Chase said as he walked over to where Cameron had put Joe's charts back on his bed. Chase flipped through the charts, refusing to look at Cameron as he almost accused, "You like him."

"I want him to be healthy. I want the slightest chance that his brother is still alive to hold true and that he can be reunited with Steve. Is that such a bad thing? To want the best of luck for your patients?" Cameron asked.

Chase made eye contact, but before he could say anything, Joe slowly opened his eyes.

"Steve?" Joe asked as he slowly blinked into awareness.

"Sorry, but I'm not Steve. My name is Dr. Robert Chase. I am not related to you in any way, shape, or form," Chase said bluntly as he placed the charts on a stand beside Joe's bed.

"Dr. Chase," Joe said as he gave a sigh. "You're not my brother, are you? But you look so much like him…"

"I'm not your brother," Chase said maybe a bit more forcefully then he should have.

Cameron and Joe both flinched at the sound of Chase's voice. Not looking back, Chase left the room quickly.

"Do you think he looks like my brother and I?" Joe asked as he looked over at Cameron.

"I can't say," she said quietly as she tried to smile at Joe.

Suddenly Joe asked her, "Are you and him going out?"

Cameron was taken aback by the question.

"W-who, me and Chase? No, why?"

"Good. You're too good for him anyway," Joe said, sounding like a little kid.

"Thank you, Joe," Cameron said, surprised at his previous answer.

"So, are you currently in a relationship?" Joe asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Cameron laughed and said, "That isn't any of your business."

"It is if I was looking for a date to a certain Cradle of Filth show," Joe said with a sly smile.

"You got tickets to see the Cradle of Filth live?" Cameron asked with a genuine smile of astonishment.

Thinking that Joe really liked her smile, he replied, "I got a back stage pass if you would want to go instead of me."

"I could never take your ticket," Cameron said as her smile slipped slightly.

Wanting to not disappoint her and further, and wanting to badly change the topic, Joe said, "You are too nice for your own good, you know. A guy likes to know that his girl can also be feisty and dangerous."

At this, Cameron let her fingers loom over the buttons that could stop Joe's heart meter, probably killing him.

"Feisty, are we?" Joe closed his eyes as Cameron laughed at his comment.

"Since when did you become the expert on romance?" Cameron couldn't help but ask.

"I'm not an expert on romance, just you," Joe said as he opened his eyes to smile at Cameron. "I find out a lot of things about people just by being near them. House thinks I'm crazy therefore I'm interesting. Chase thinks I'm insane therefore I'm not stable. You think I'm messed up in the head, but yet you want to help heal me. Have you noticed that you and the rest of House's team form the human body? House is the brain; Chase is the muscles and dick; from what I hear about the fourth member, some guy named Foreman, he's the liver and lungs; and then there's you."

"And what exactly am I?" Cameron asked.

Without realizing it, Joe reached out so that his hand gently cupped Cameron's face.

"You're the heart," Joe whispered softly.

Cameron, feeling Joe's warm skin on her own, made her face suddenly go red.

"You're cute when you blush," Joe spilled out, instantly wishing he could take back the words. Of course Cameron blushed deeper, and Joe knew from that moment that she was definitely the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Instantly the door of the room slid open, and Foreman walked in. Looking from Joe's hand on Cameron's face to Joe's intense gaze, Foreman felt like turning around and walking right out of the room, but instead he coughed gently.

Cameron's gaze shot up and Joe's hand fell beside him on the bed as he regarded Foreman wearily.

"Sorry, but I have news. Joe, your tests for cancer and lupus were proven negative."

"Lupus? Why would you treat me for that?" Joe asked.

"Just a precaution," Foreman said as he looked over at Cameron.

"Dr. Cameron, House wishes to speak with you."

Cameron nodded, and stood up.

"Before you go, I have one last question for you both," Joe said quickly.

Foreman and Cameron exchanged a look before turning around to regard the patient.

"Have the police found my brother's body yet?" Joe asked in a suddenly weak voice.

Cameron glanced at Foreman who shook his head no.

Joe visibly deflated as his strength died.

"Don't worry, we'll keep looking," Cameron said as she and Foreman left the room.

When they were out of Joe's hearing range, Foreman asked her, "Why did you tell him that?"

"What, you want us to look like a team of doctors that care nothing about their patients?" Cameron asked.

"No, but I don't think getting his hopes up only to eventually crush him is good either," Foreman replied as they arrived at House's room.

Opening the door, Cameron noticed that House had written the following things on the white board:

21 – Joe Roberts

Obsession with bro – won't admit he's dead

Obsession with Chase – thinks he's his dead bro

Took 1-2 grams of GHB – enough to cause relaxation and hallucinations

Has great hair!!

"Okay, so any suggestions on what to do to this kid," House said as he capped the marker.

"We could give him baclofen to treat the seizures and GHB and hope it works," Chase pointed out.

"Hope is for saps," House said dryly as he wrote baclofen on the board. "What else?"

"What is his family history like?" Cameron asked as she sat down into a chair around the desk.

House, along with the other men present gave her inquiring looks.

"Oh, so because I actually care about a patient, I must want to get in bed with him?" Cameron asked.

"Hey, we didn't say –" Chase started to say, but Cameron cut him off.

"No, but you were all thinking it," Cameron replied coolly.

House blinked and looked back at the board.

"What if we put him on anti-depressants?" Foreman wondered out loud after a few moments of silence.

"He's not depressed, he won't even admit that his brother's dead. Instead his brain tried to supply him with the idea that his brother was alive, but in the body of another person, however that may be," Chase said as he remembered regretfully how Joe had called out his brother's name while staring into Chase's very soul, searching for his brother's eyes and soul. Chase shuddered.

"His brain didn't do crap," House said as he picked up his cane.

"Where are you going?" Foreman questioned.

"Well this kid was so persistent on having me as his doctor. I figure I owe it to him to pay a visit," House called over his shoulder as he hobbled out.

"House never owes anybody anything," Chase muttered as the team stood up to follow their leader.

-----

Joe looked up as Dr. House limped into the room.

"You're Dr. House, right?" Joe asked as House began flipping through his charts.

"What, a cripple like me doesn't meet your expectations?" House asked as he loudly banged his cane on the table.

"No, it's just I was expecting someone…younger," Joe said with a smile.

"Funny, I was expecting someone…taller. How tall are you exactly? Or should I ask how short?"

"That's so funny, I forgot how to laugh," Joe said arrogantly.

"Your charts say that you took GHB. Have you ever had it with alcohol to get buzzed? Do you even know what GHB is used for?"

"Date rape, and no, I didn't take any. Allis- I mean Dr. Cameron - stopped me before I could take any."

"Have you had any before?"

"No sir."

"Well your charts say differently. Either you are lying or the charts are. Charts don't lie, so…"

"Well they must be. I don't drink alcohol with anything else besides what the bartender gives me."

"Maybe he could have slipped you some? GHB is colorless and odorless, after all."

Joe shook his head. "I trust my bartender."

House smirked at this, and suddenly had a thought. Leaving the room, he brushed pass Cameron who was waiting outside.

Passing her, House whispered to her, "Use protection."

Cameron's mouth fell open in shock as House limped away smirking.

Shaking her head, Cameron quickly went into Joe's room.

"Ignore him, he's an ass. How are you feeling?" Cameron asked as she sat down beside Joe.

"Ah, ma chère. I wondered how long it would be until I saw your beautiful face," Joe said smoothly.

"Joe, I've been gone for only ten minutes."

"And what a long ten minutes it was."

For a few minutes Cameron just sat there, staring into Joe's eyes. Slowly she found herself leaning forward. Now, Joe had been with a lot of girls before, but none like Cameron. The other girls had mostly consisted of sluts, but not Cameron. For some reason, she was different. Joe didn't know why, but he knew that he _wanted_ to kiss Cameron. Leaning forward so that he was propped on his elbows, Joe stretched out and lifted Cameron's chin so that her lips were inches from his.

"Joseph," Cameron whispered.

Hearing his full name whispered by the brunette sent chills down Joe's spine.

"Allison," Joe half-moaned as he bent forward.

Suddenly the door of the room was thrown open. Both Joe and Cameron jumped and turned. Chase stood in the doorway, glaring at Joe.

"Cameron, we need to talk," Chase said calmly as his fists clenched.

Cameron looked back at Joe with a fearful expression before retreating from the room. Glaring once more at Joe, Chase quickly followed her. Joe cursed Chase for interrupting what _could have been_ the best kiss of his life.

-----

When Chase had successfully led Cameron to a spot in the hospital where no one else was around, he rounded on her, blocking her against the wall.

"What the hell was that about back there?" Chase asked in his sexy Australian accent.

"Chase, chill out. We didn't do anything –"

"Yeah, because I interrupted before you could," Chase pointed out.

"So what if I was going to kiss him?"

"Because you're _mine_," Chase said possessively as he shoved his lips against Cameron's.

Cameron stood there, but found that she didn't take any pleasure in the kiss at all. Instead she realized that Joe's smiling face was burning through her mind.

Roughly pushing Chase away, Cameron spat, "Don't you ever touch me again, Chase. You're unbelievable."

As she started to stomp away, Chase called out, "Where are you going?"

"Away from you," Cameron called over her shoulder as she found herself running. Sprinting past the winding hallways, Cameron found herself looking into Joe's empty room.

"Um, nurse, could you tell me where Joseph Roberts went?" Cameron asked a nearby nurse.

"Outside for a walk," the nurse replied curtly.

Cameron thanked her as she dashed out of the hospital not knowing that Chase watched her leave from an upper window.

Looking around frantically, Cameron saw the back of a head that looked strangely like Joe's sitting on a bench by the fountain.

Sitting beside him, Cameron breathlessly stared at Joe expecting him to say something.

After a few minutes of silence, Joe said, "You know, since I was a kid I've always had an obsession with planes. Isn't it ironic how my brother might be…hurt because of something that I loved so much?"

"Joe, the accident wasn't your fault," Cameron said softly.

"Don't you get it? It was my fault! My brother could be dead because it was my fault!" Joe was practically shouting now. "He could be dead and all because I got a ticket to go see some stupid concert while he –"

Joe was cut off as Cameron pressed her lips against his own.

Joe watched as her eyes slipped closed, and a few seconds later so did his own. Joe felt like flying. (Ironic, huh?) Cameron tasted amazing. Slowly Joe slipped his hands through her hair, gently stroking the back of her neck. Cameron shuddered as Joe's hand slowly slid down her back to her waist and then up again. Cameron's own hands were busy going through Joe's hair and then caressing his face. Where her fingers touched his skin, Joe felt like his skin was on fire and he suddenly wanted more. From where his hands rested on her hips, Joe moved his hands so that they were slowly sliding under the back of her shirt.

"Joe, I can't," Cameron said, but she made no move to stop him as he suddenly leaned over so that Joe was now straddling Cameron on the bench.

"Sure you can, just use protection," Joe said as Cameron nearly laughed with as a blush formulated her features.

Cameron was about to push Joe away when she suddenly felt his tongue lick her lips. Eyes gazing into Joe's oddly brighter ones, Cameron let herself slip away into Joe's warmth and embrace. Joe slipped his tongue into Cameron's mouth, and marveled at how amazing she tasted. Cameron wrapped her arms around Joe, pulling him close, so that he was practically lying on top of her.

"Cameron…Allison…we should probably relocate ourselves to a less…public place," Joe said between kisses.

"Like where?" Allison asked.

"Do you know any nearby bedrooms or closets?" Joe asked with a cunning smile.

Cameron giggled and Joe bent his head against her neck so that he could intake the smell of roses on her skin.

"Something funny, Joe?" Allison asked as she felt Joe's lips curve into a smile against her skin.

"Mmm, you smell nice," Joe hummed as he licked Cameron's neck.

"Joe, people are staring," Cameron said as she fidgeted under him.

"Let them stare. So what if a doctor and her patient are getting a little too intimate on a public bench outside of a public hospital in a public place?" Joe asked casually as he licked her ear.

That did it for Cameron. Being reminded of her position, she quickly pushed Joe away just so that she could stand up off the bench.

"We need to get back," Cameron said quickly as she turned around to leave.

"Where do you live?" Joe asked as he quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her close.

"Not to far, here," Allison said as she wrote her phone number and address on Joe's palm. "Be over my place at seven," she said as she quickly hurried back into the hospital. Joe stood there staring at the writing on his palm. Scanning the windows of the hospital, he saw one specific window where he could have sworn a blonde head of hair had quickly disappeared.

'Yeah that's right. I got a date with her and you don't, you Steve-clone,' Joe thought to himself as he smiled proudly at where he thought he had seen Chase. Being reminded of Chase made Joe gaze up at the cloudless sky.

_Please, Steve, you need to come back. I need you._


End file.
